Toko bunga Di Simpang Taman
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Ketika Kairi meninggal, ada sesuatu yang mulai terungkap dibalik kematiannya.Ga pinter buat summary, Read and Review, ga seneng ga usah baca..


Kairi adalah mantan terindah bagi Sora. Hari-harinya selalu dilewati dengan Kairi yang sangat ia cintai. Hingga suatu malam, di rumah sakit itu, suatu hal telah terjadi, dan membuka sebuah misteri yang belum terungkap hingga kini.

Toko Bunga Di Simpang Taman

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction  
>Disclaimer: Square Enix and Disney own this game, not me, okay?<p>

Genre: Mystery and angst (oneshot)

Warning: sad story, tak ada humor yang terkandung didalam cerita ini, mungkin sedikit Typo akan merajalela.

"Kairi, sedang apa kau disini?"

"A...aku..."

"I...itu darah...Kairi ayo...aku antar kau ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak Sora, aku...tak ingin kau melihat ini..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku...mengidap kanker darah Sora, waktuku hanya tinggal sebentar la..."

"Kairi! Kairi!"

Malam minggu itu sangat pilu baginya. Menangis ditengah keramaian cinta yang seharusnya ia nikmati. Ketika semuanya tersenyum bahagia di taman, dia harus menemani cintanya di rumah sakit. Menunggunya untuk sadar kembali.

"Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi padamu..." Gumam seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata biru itu. Disampingnya terlihat sebuah bingkai foto. Fotonya memperlihatkan dua orang yang sedang tersenyum, pemuda berambut coklat dan seorang gadis berambut merah, tersirat rasa bahagia di raut keduanya. Tapi, kini hal itu hanya tinggal kenangan. Hanya tinggal terukir di atas tinta foto.

"Sora...maafkan...aku..." Dari ranjang terdengar suara yang sangat halus nan lemah. Sang pemuda tadi pun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Bahagia? Tidak, dia malah menangis sambil menggenggam tangan sang gadis.

"Disaat kita seharusnya senang...mengapa kita harus begini...aku cinta kau kairi..."

"Sora...langitku...aku juga mencintaimu...aku ingin sekali terbang di hatimu...terbang didalam dirimu...langitku..."

"Kairi...jangan bicara...tak seharusnya engkau bicara...tak apa, disini aku berusaha tegar dan menerima takdir yang engkau bawa"

"Aku senang...kau berusaha tegar untuk diriku...Sora...boleh aku meminta sesuatu...?"

"Apa itu...?"

"Bawakan aku sebuah mawar, seperti pertama kali engkau menembakku..."

Sang pemuda pun diam dan mengusap air matanya. Bangkit lalu pergi keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada sang kekasih. Hujan diluar rumah sakit tak ia hiraukann demi apa yang kekasihnya minta. Kini apa yang di benak sang pemuda itu hanyalah tentang si gadis, hidupnya dan cintanya yang saat ini sedang diambang kematian.

-0-

Ditengah redupnya jalanan twilight town, sang pemuda masih berlari tertunduk mencari-cari sesuatu. Tempat yang mengingatkannya pada awal mula cinta mereka dimulai. Suatu tempat dimana para karyawannya sangat ramah kepada para pelanggannya.

"Tunggu aku Kairi, aku..." Tak lama setelah dia terus berlari, cahaya redup bersinar dibalik semak. Sang pemuda tahu kalau tempat itu pasti disana. Tapak kakinya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat dengan berjalannya waktu. Semakin ia mendekati tempat itu, maka semakin tergesa-gesa pula hatinya untuk mencapai tempat itu. Akhirnya, sampai juga sang pemuda disana.

-0-

"Selamat datang di florist of departure, tuan" Salah seorang karyawan datang menegur sang pemuda. Ia hanya tersenyum, dengan setelan pakaian bebas dan apron yang melingkar dari tubuh bagian atasnya hingga kebawah. Tempat ini adalah toko bunga yang dulunya adalah pemakaman. Namun, malam ini adalah malam minggu, jelas sekali jika toko bunga ini masih ramai walaupun kegelapan malam telah mengambil alih atap dunia. Sang pemuda jalan sambil mencari bagian yang menempatkan tuliskan mawar di pamflet namanya.

"Tuan ini, Sora, bukan?" Sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan yang ia temui adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan warna kulit yang pucat, memakai kemeja berwarna putih dilapisi apron karyawan. Ya, dia adalah gadis yang bekerja disini, dan juga orang yang dulunya membantu sang pemuda mencari mawar yang ia cari untuk menembak sang kekasih.

"Kau, bukannya kau adalah gadis yang waktu itu membantuku mencarikan mawar ya?"

"iya, jadi sekarang apa yang engkau butuhkan tuan Sora?" Si gadis hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan pena dan buku catatannya. Sang pemuda merasa ada yang salah dengan toko ini. Dilihatnya sekitar, dan tampaknya banyak sekali wajah baru yang muncul di toko bunga itu. Ketika sang pemuda lewat mereka tersenyum dan menyapanya. Si gadis yang tadinya berada disamping sang pemuda ikut tersenyum dan terus menatapi sang pemuda.

"Selamat malam tuan" Itulah kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan ketika sang pemuda lewat bersama sang gadis. Pertama adalah seorang laki-laki yang tinggi jangkung dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna merah, dengan setelan kemeja hitam. Kemudian lagi ada seorang ada gadis lagi, dan kali ini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna biru cerah.

"Ini mawar yang engkau inginkan tuan, apa ada lagi yang engkau inginkan, tuan?" Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti dan tengah berada di hamparan bunga mawar yang ditempatkan rapi didalam bucket yang tersedia. Sang pemuda hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan permisi dulu tuan..." Si gadis pergi tanpa menatap kebelakang lagi. Melihat hal itu sang pemuda kemudian mengambil setangkai bunga mawar yang ada di dalam bucket tersebut. Membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya.

"Hanya satu bunga mawar tuan?" Tanya seorang kasir yang tegak di depan sang pemuda. Si kasir memiliki rambut pirang dengan style spike-nya. Memakai setelan kemeja berwarna coklat dengan dasi hitam dilapisi dengan apron karyawannya. Sang pemuda mengangguk dan mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya yang basah.

"Terima kasih tuan, dan selamat tinggal" Sang pemuda akhirnya kembali menuju rumah sakit, meninggalkan beberapa memori didalam toko bunga itu.

-0-

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia terus berlari dengan kencangnya, membuatnya kehabisan nafas untuk sesaat. Namun ia sendiri tak pernah menyerah untuk terus berlari agar dapat menyampaikan mawar itu kepada sang kekasih. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan sesudah sampai di kamar kekasihnya. Tubuh sang kekasih telah ditutupi kain putih, wajahnya tak lagi memperlihatkan raut kehidupan didalamnya. Kini apa yang tersisa dari dirinya hanyalah tubuh yang kosong tanpa jiwa. Mawar itu layu tanpa sebab, dan mahkotanya gugur satu persatu. Sang pemuda hanya terdiam dan merenungi apa yang telah ia lakukan, membiarkan kekasihnya ditinggal pergi seperti itu. Sendirian disaat ia menghadapi kematiannya. Air mata sang pemuda keluar dengan derasnya, membuatnya trauma akan kejadian yang ia alami ini. Kekasihnya tak memiliki keluarga selain dirinya. Kini apa yang terjadi telah terjadi, dan suara-suara itu telah masuk dan menuntun sang pemuda untuk pergi mencari sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui, sebuah puzzle misterius yang belum pernah terpikirkan baginya untuk dipecahkan.

-0-

_Sora Maafkan aku_

_Pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini membuatku tersiksa_

_Tanpa mawar darimu_

_Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang hampa_

_Tanpa kasihmu aku hanyalah diriku yang terbiaskan oleh sekuntum mawar_

_Aku bukanlah diriku_

_Diriku bukanlah disini_

_Aku ada didalam memori yang engkau tinggalkan di sebuah tempat_

_Tempat yang penuh dengan senyuman_

_Dimana orang-orangnya ramah_

_Disanalah memorimu_

_Disanalah dunia yang engkau selalu inginkan untuk mengingat diriku_

_Jauh didalam sana ada diriku yang satu lagi_

_Jauh didalam keramaian hanya ada satu senyuman yang selalu engkau ingin lihat di sisa hidupmu_

_Langkah kakimu akan menuntun untuk mencari sisa dari pecahan jiwa ini_

_Diriku yang satu lagi adalah dia yang selalu tersenyum ketika melihatmu datang dan pergi_

_Walau ia pergi dari hadapanmu_

_Ia sendiri tak pernah melihat kebelakang untuk memperlihatkan senyumnya kepadamu_

_Jika inilah yang engkau dapatkan sesudah aku tiada _

_Jangan sesalkan apa yang ada pada dirimu_

-0-

Kini 2 tahun telah berlalu meninggalkan duka yang amat dalam di hati sang pemuda. Terkadang untuk melupakan hal itu ia berjalan di taman tengah kota. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang ingin ia lakukan di taman itu, seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang lebih spesifik didalam taman itu. Saat itu malam ketika ia sedang berjalan di taman, dan ia kembali melihat cahaya redup yang muncul dibalik semak di simpang taman. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan, seolah-olah sedang ditarik oleh sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu.

"Ini...toko bunga itu..." Gumam sang pemuda itu dengan rasa curiga dan takutnya. Ia memasuki toko bunga itu, sepi dan tampak tak berpenghuni. Tiap bucket yang dulunya berisi bunga-bunga dengan warna yang ceria kini kosong, dan karyawan yang biasanya tersenyum dan ramah itu kini tiba-tiba menghilang. Dari kegelapan sudut toko bunga itu, terdengarlah suara langkah kaki. Tanpa sang pemuda sadari dari sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kulit yang pucat datang dan menyapanya dengan senyum yang tak biasa.

-0-

_Sekarang apa yang engkau butuhkan, tuan..._

_Sora?_

_-End-_

Huaaaahhh, jadi ini dia, tiap tulisan langsung dari hati di malam hari  
>RnR please...<p> 


End file.
